Much Ado About Hogwarts
by Raine-Taylor
Summary: NOT Shakespearean!rn The War is over! You-Know-Who is dead! After defeating the Dark Lord, the not-so-dead Cedric Diggory, and his company of Aurors, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe arrive at the castle of Hogwarts
1. Overview

**Much Ado About Hogwarts**

Allright, here we go, This whole story will take place like the famous Shakespeare play, Much ado about Nothing, except the characters will be based on Harry Potter characters, the setting will be in Hogwarts, The back history will be different, the story will not be done in play form (it'll be done as a normal story) and the dialogue will be modern day. Seeing as its spring break now for me, I'm going to try and get the entire story done by the end of the week. Enjoy!

**Cast of Characters**  
(Compared to their Shakespearean counterparts for this story)

Beatrice – Hermione  
Benedick – Ron  
Claudio – Harry  
Hero – Cho  
Don Pedro – Cedric

Leonato – Dumbledore  
Don John – Draco  
Margaret – Lavender  
Borachio – Goyle  
Conrad – Crabbe  
Dogberry – Percy  
Verges – Neville  
Antonio – Aberforth  
Balthasar – Seamus/Dean  
Ursula – Pavarti

**Story Summery**

The War is over! You-Know-Who is dead! After defeating the Dark Lord, the not-so-dead Cedric Diggory, and his company of Aurors, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe arrive at the castle of Hogwarts where their friends all await them. On arrival, the past comes up once again between Hermione Granger and Ron, Harry and Cho Chang notice each other again, Draco and his conies, Crabbe and Goyle, who were actually spies for the dark lord try to plot their revenge, secret love schemes are thought up and much more. It just goes to prove that that there's always Much Ado About Hogwarts!


	2. The Arival

**Scene I, Act I**  
(The arrival)

The Office was empty. All the lanterns were out, all the little contraptions were still, and silent and all the blinds were pulled down, blocking the magnificent bright, summer sun from creeping throughout the office. Suddenly, a large Snort came from deep within the office, as Albus Dumbledore moved around in his chair with his feet up on his desk and his blue wizards hat pulled over his face. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also, in fact, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the most prestigious, and hardworking group of witches and wizards around. Their sole purpose was to fight and stop the reign of the evil Lord Voldemort.  
A short while ago, Dumbledore and the Order set out their final plan to rid the world of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore sent out his six best men (Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. All of whom were members of the Order and Hogwarts graduates) to the island of Azkaban, the former prison, turned base of operation for the Dark Lord once the Guards, known as Dementors, joined with Voldemort, rendering the prison useless.  
That was a year ago. For the past eleven months, Dumbledore has spent all of his time sitting in his office, writing to the group and telling them strategies, and current events happening around locally to occupy their minds. However, for the last month, the group just stopped writing, and Dumbledore has spent every day sitting and waiting for their response.  
Dumbledore shifted in sleep when all of a sudden,  
POP! A very loud popping sound filled the dark, almost empty office, rudely waking Dumbledore from his slumber.  
'I swear I didn't mean to ma'am, I was just…' Dumbledore continued from his sleep, but was cut off by the sudden flash of light, chasing away the shadows in the room. A giant smile crept over Dumbledore's face as Fawks, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix gently landed on his perch with a letter in his mouth. Dumbledore ran over to Fawks, and graciously accepted the letter form Fawks' mouth. Dumbledore, hands shaking, opened the letter slowly, being very careful not to rip the letter. He un-folded the thin, parchment and noticed Cedric's, the squad leader, printing and started to read the first sentence and nearly fainted on the spot.  
_'WE DID IT!',_ Dumbledore frantically read on

_'Harry Killed Voldemort! We were unable to write this past month due to a spell the Voldemort put over his fortress and most of the island. We've just landed on the main land off the shore from the Island of Azkaban, once we get our selves fed here in the local muggle town, we'll apparate in hogsmeade and take our brooms that Madame Rosmerta kept for us in her tavern. Were all well, and we'll see you in two hours tops._

- Cedric'

Dumbledore smiled franticly and yelled a whoop of delight as he ran to the closest window available, pulled out his wand, pointed it to his throat and said with enthusiasm, 'Sonorous!'. Dumbledore stuck his head out the window and yelled for all the staff and students of Hogwarts, who had just got out of classes roughly twenty minutes ago.   
'VOLDEMORT HAS BEEN DEFEATED!'  
The chatter around the ground died at once. Everyone, Students, Teachers, Filtch, looked up at Dumbledore. Even a few centaurs, poked their heads out of the forest to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore let the anxious crowd stare for a bit before beginning again.  
'A team of former Hogwarts students, turned current Order member have infiltrated Azkaban and brought down the Dark Lord!' continued Dumbledore 'The team will be arriving shortly, you all have a little under 2 hours to get changed into your best robes and meet down on the front grounds.' Finished Dumbledore. No one moved. 'GO!'  
At once everyone started running in all different directions yelling to each other and to all who would listen about what to wear and how to style their hair. Dumbledore smiled as professor little Flitwick flew several feet after bumping into Hagrid, who was running to his hut. Hagrid, however, did not even notice poor Flitwick. Dumbledore then took a giant sigh of relief, pointed his wand to his throat once more, whispered 'Silencio' and turned around and headed towards his own wardrobe.

A little under 2 hours later, all the students were lined up outside the front doors, facing each other, on the two sides of the path leading to the large wooden doors of the castle. On the left side were the Hufflepuff and Gryfindor students, and on the right, were all of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. In front of the doors, were the students, all lined up, and dressed up in their best robes. In Front of the teachers was Professor Dumbledore, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Mr. And Mrs. Diggory, and Hermione Granger, who was a close, personal friend of the group.

The crowd waited in silence for any sign of the groups appearance when a slight 'whooshing' could be heard from beyond the front gates.  
'Look!' yelled one of the Gryfindors  
'Something coming!'  
'It's a giant bird!'  
'No it's not. It's a plane'  
'It better not be Superman' said Hermione under breath

The distant shapes did not stay distant for to long, however, they sped up, and got bigger and closer until they were only a few meters from the gathered crowd. Most of the student and a couple of the teachers all ducked, thinking they would be soon struck when, all of a sudden, the six blurred shapes all halted and focused them selves.  
'Witches and Wizards,' Dumbledore began 'let me present to you, misters Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Harry Potter. The defeaters of Lord Voldemort.'  
The crowed erupted into applause at once. The six men dismounted their brooms and walked up the paths smiling at the students gazing upon them. Cedric lead the groups right up to where Dumbledore was standing and shook the Headmasters hand. Dumbledore then shook everyone else's hands.  
'Welcome Back everyone, I trust your all hungry? We have a delicious feast awaiting in just a few minutes.' Dumbledore offered  
'Thank you Headmaster' Cedric said, 'We are. We found out shortly after arriving at the dinner in that muggle town, that we had no muggle money.'  
Dumbledore laughed, 'Yes, I quite imagine that your ready to eat, but first, we have some business to attend to first.' Dumbledore then looked over his shoulder at Professor McGonagall, who walked over to the large oak doors, and opened them.  
'After receiving you letter,' Dumbledore continued, 'I decided to visit someone of great importance and tell her the news. Both she and myself both felt that you all deserve to awarded for your accomplishments. And so, I would like to ask all of you now to turn your attention to the Minister of magic, Mrs. Amelia Bones.  
At that point, the door opened and Amelia Bones stepped out onto the stone stair case. She approached Dumbledore and smiled as she extended her hand. Dumbledore took it and kissed the upper part of it. Mrs. Bones then turned around and addressed the six men.  
'In honor of you courageous efforts and successes in defeating Lord Voldemort, I, on behalf of the entire wizarding world, present each and every one you with the order of Merlin… first class.' Smiled Mrs. Bones, as she handed each male, their honorary pins while the student s and teaches all clapped and shouted in agreement. They all smiled at each other and started to head into the castle when Mrs. Bones spoke up again.  
'And for her endless diligence and work ethic, working here on plans and strategies for our six hero's, I, on behalf of the entire wizarding world, present Mrs. Hermione granger with the Order of Merlin… first Class.' Mrs. Bones then gave the last of the pins to Hermione who graciously accepted as the crowd of student and teachers applauded and hollered once again.  
'And now, if you will all follow me, I will escort you to the dinning hall for our exquisite meal.' Dumbledore announced. All the student and teachers followed Dumbledore, as well as Mrs. Bones, but the six men and Hermione all stayed back a second, still admiring their badges. Once the crowd of people were away, Ron Burst out.  
'What the Bloody hell was _that_ all about?' Ron hollered.  
'Ron… That's why they award these things. For helping protect the wizarding communities…' Harry said, slightly laughing  
'That's not why he's upset Potter. He's angry because the Mud blood got the same award as we did, like she's our equal' Draco said with a sly sounding voice, while leaning on his broom stick.  
'That's not true… is it Ron?' Hermione asked  
'Well of course it is! We risked out lives out there, all you did was give us a couple directions, and you get treated like an equal? That's completely rubbish!' Ron Yelled.  
'I can't _believe_ you Ronald! I thought staring death in the eye for a year would maybe make you a bit more mature, but obviously, I was wrong, wasn't I?'  
'Mature? I'm not mature? Who's the one who just saved the world? For impeding doom and such?'  
'Oh, I suppose that now you'll want an award for barely passing potions in 7th year, won't you?'  
'Well seeing as it took a lot for me to do that, yeah, why not?'  
'And what do I get for being the one who tutored you all year? Do I get brushed aside?'  
'You always pass everything, why would you get an award for doing what you always do?'  
'I can't believe you! Your such a giant git!' Hermione wound up and almost smacked Ron, but instead stormed into the castle.  
'Two minutes you together and your at each others thoughts… It's good to be home.' Harry laughed Harry  
'Oh stuff it.' Ron replied  
'Come on boys, lets go get some grub, I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon.' Cedric said heading up to the castle. The other five followed quickly, eager to get some food.

That's it for the first Chapter. Quite a lot more than I thought there would be. Well, R&R, flame if you have too.

Oh, I'd also like to thank http: for providing me with some of the info needed to right this first chapter.


End file.
